A stereoscopic display, i.e., 3D display technology, mainly obtains two images of the same object at different angles based on a person's vision, and projects the two images into the left eye and the right eye of the person, respectively, causing a certain parallax between the image in the left eye and the image in the right eye. By synthesizing the left eye image and the right eye image with a parallax therebetween, the person's brain will form a depth perception, that is, a display effect of a stereoscopic image is formed.
Currently, there are a variety of methods for generating and displaying a stereoscopic image. In the aspect of display, the methods include using colorfiltering glasses or polarized lenses to separate the left eye image from the right eye image, and using a shutter device to instantaneously select the left eye image and the right eye image transmitted time-sharing continuously. In a 3D display, 3D time-sharing display technology is primarily used, i.e., continuously displaying the left eye image and the right eye image with a certain parallax therebetween on a display screen. A viewer wears glasses with time-sharing photoswitches. When the left eye image is displayed, the time-sharing photoswitch in front of the left eye is turned on and the time-sharing photoswitch in front of the right eye is turned off. On the contrary, when the right eye image is displayed, the time-sharing photoswitch in front of the right eye is turned on and the time-sharing photoswitch in front of the left eye is turned off, so as to ensure the left eye and the right eye of the viewer are input with the left eye image and the right eye image, respectively, thereby achieving a 3D display effect.
The inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following problem: contrast ratios of some images during display may be comparatively large. Researches find that an image with a large contrast ratio will affect the display effect of a next frame image due to restrictions by properties of a display device (e.g., turnover time of liquid crystal). In the usual 2D display, an image is continuously and simultaneously provided to both eyes, so the effect is not obvious. However, during 3D display, if a frame image that enters an eye (e.g., the left eye) has a large contrast ratio, the next frame image will be affected. As the left eye image and the right eye image are alternating, the image affected in this frame is the one that enters the other eye (e.g., the right eye), so the left eye image will affect the right eye image, i.e., crosstalk occurs between the left eye image and the right eye image, as a consequence, the viewing effect of the synthesized 3D image is affected.